SHE DIDN'T HAVE TIME REPOSTED
by Potterwing
Summary: SONG FIC TO SHE DIDN'T HAVE BY TERRI CLARK. HERMIONE IS MARRIED BUT HER HUSBAND LEAVES HER WITH A BABY AND WELL I WILL LET YOU READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENDS


**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS NOT MINE**

A woman with bushy brown hair and teary brown eyes named Hermione Granger stood at the edge of the porch of the house she had shared with the man with the platinum blonde hair and grey eyes named Draco Malfoy pack his car. When he was finished he walked to the edge of the porch where she was standing and said,

"You and I both know your mother was right, I am no good for you." All she could do was nod. She was too shocked and angry that she couldn't speak.

**He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
like she'd been some casual friend  
he said "your better off with out me  
I'm not what you need"  
like her momma had said about him.**

**He started the car  
pulled out of the drive  
didn't waste any time lookin' back  
she watched him go  
thinkin' even a stranger  
would show more compassion than that**

With that he walked toward his car, got in and drove off. He didn't even look back. It was as if he never gave a damn about her.

**She could've cried but she didn't have time  
she had a baby to feed  
a pink blanket to find  
to rock their little one to sleep  
she could've laid in bed for hours  
giving misery the power  
but she didn't have time**

When he went though, he left her thinking, 'My mother was right, he is not right for me, but I will never find a man that is.' With that she walked into her house with her baby on her hip and told her.

"Sweetie you and I are going to be just fine, I will always take care of you." determined to keep her promise to her daughter first and everything else second.

**she got a sitter, and she got a job  
'cause she had a promise to keep  
her day was an office and evening survival  
at night was exhaustion and sleep  
sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
and watching was all she could do  
her friends said "you gotta get outta the house  
and maybe you'll meet someone new" **

Hermione, soon after Draco left her, she had gotten a job at the local newspaper so it could help her pay the bills that had piled up and she had a blonde haired brown eyed little girl named Valerie Jean that she had promised to take care of.

Her friends, Lavender brown a dark haired girl and violet colored eyes, Ginny Weasley, a red haired girl with freckles on her face and blue eyes and Parvati Patil a girl with dark hair and brown eyes (but lighter than Hermione's) She had told them that she was so busy with everything with her daughter as well .had told her she had to get a sitter for Valerie because they were taking her out because she needed to get away.

Lavender had said to her that night, "You need to find someone to help you with Valerie and so you won't be alone you whole life."

**she could've tried  
but she didn't have time  
she had a five year old to feed  
she had ballet class, piano lessons  
and t-ball little league  
she could've laid awake for hours  
giving lonely nights the power  
but she didn't have the time  
**

"I wish I had the time but with Valerie's ballet lessons and T-Ball and also with work I just don't have to go out and meet someone." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh, come on Hermione, my brother Ron has a friend that is single and his name is Harry I could get my brother to ask him and set you two up." Ginny said

"No, thanks Gin I will be ok," With that she walked into her house.

Little did she know she would meet Harry the next day

**not time where would she find the time  
to trust a man again  
not time for that flat tire  
a crowded parking lot and then  
not time but yes have coffee with the man  
who got her tired fixed  
she was thinking gosh he's handsome  
when he asked do you have kids**

After dropping Valerie off at home and with a sitter she decided to do the grocery shopping because she needed some food, they barely had enough in the house as it was and she knew her daughter was picky about what she ate as most five year olds are.

When all the shopping was done she had come back and had put groceries in the car, started it and backed out but all of the sudden she heard her tire pop.

"Oh shit." She cursed.

She went out to look and see how it happened and saw there was a piece of glass under her car.

"Damn, how am I going to get this fixed?" Hermione cursed again. As if to answer to her question a man with black hair that stuck out in every direction and green eyes hidden behind coke-bottle-framed glasses had come up to her and asked,

"Do you need any help miss?" Hermione turned and looked into the most handsome face she had seen in years. Draco couldn't even compare to him.

"Yes, my tire is flat and I don't have a spare." Hermione said exasperated

"I can fix that for you." So he took something out of pocket that he had bought to repair tires and used it on hers. He then stood up and offered his hand to her and said, "My name is Harry Potter."

She took his hand and as she did she felt a jolt of electricity. She looked up and said, "Hermione Granger."

**She could've lied  
but she didn't have time  
all she said was "she's five"  
he said "I saw the car seat I love kids  
does she have your eyes?"  
And they sat and talked for hours  
giving destiny its power  
she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time**

Hermione had decided to ask Harry if he wanted to go for coffee that night as payment for fixing her tire but he declined her paying for it and she agreed after a while of her insisting. So they went and as they were drinking their coffee and having a piece of pie each Harry asked her to tell him about herself after telling her some stuff about himself.

He told her that he worked with police

She told him that she been married about five years ago and she had a job at the local newspaper.

Harry desperately wanted to know if she had any kids or wanted any so asked, "Do have kids?"

Hermione didn't really think that she should tell him as it would probably scare him away so all she said was. "Yes I do her name is Valerie and she's five."

She waited for him to tell her that he didn't kids and get up and leave but he never did.

"That's great I love kids." Harry said sounding happy. The rest of the night went smoothly and at the end Harry asked Hermione out again and she agreed and gave him her number.

H**She could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time**

"And that Valerie is how your step-father and I got together. I didn't time anymore to wait for mister right I just had gone out and find him." Hermione Potter said to her seven year old daughter as she sat on the couch with Harry on right and Valerie in her lap.

"Good story mama." Valerie as she fell asleep on her daddy's lap. They both put her to bed and went to bed themselves.

As Hermione fell asleep on Harry's chest whispered, "I just didn't have time."


End file.
